442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
UAEFA Not Many Are Really Champions League 2018/19
The '''2018–19 UEFA Champions League' was the 64th season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 27th season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. The final will be played at the Wanda Metropolitano in Madrid, Spain, between Tottenham Hotspur and Liverpool. It will be the second all-English final after the 2008 final, which was contested between Manchester United and Chelsea in Moscow. The winners of the 2018–19 UEFA Champions League will earn the right to play against the winners of the 2018–19 UEFA Europa League in the 2019 UEFA Super Cup. They will also automatically qualify for the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League group stage. As both finalists have already qualified for the group stage through their league performance, the berth reserved will be given to the champions of the 2018–19 Austrian Bundesliga (Red Bull Salzburg), the 11th-ranked association according to next season's access list. For the first time, the video assistant referee (VAR) system was used in the competition from the round of 16 onward. Real Madrid were the defending champions, having won each of the last three titles. Real was eliminated by Ajax in the round of 16. List ' Groups Group A Notes: a - Goal difference in head to head matches- Dortmund - +2; Atletico - -2. Group B Notes: b - Away goals rule in head to head- Tottenham -1; Inter -0. Group C Notes: c - All goals scored in the group stage - Liverpool - 9; Napoli - 7. Group D Group E Group F Group G Notes: d - Points from head to head matches - Plzen - 4; CSKA Moscow - 1. Group H Last 16 Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e. the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then extra time is played. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e. if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the winners are decided by a penalty shoot-out. In the final, which is played as a single match, if the score is level at the end of normal time, extra time is played, followed by a penalty shoot-out if the score is still level.2 The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: * In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. * In the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. As the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals are held together before the quarter-finals are played, the identity of the quarter-final winners is not known at the time of the semi-final draw. A draw is also held to determine which semi-final winner is designated as the "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes as it is played at a neutral venue). For the quarter-finals and semi-finals, teams from the same city (e.g., Manchester City and Manchester United) do not play at home on the same day or on consecutive days, due to logistics and crowd control. To avoid such scheduling conflict, if the two teams are drawn to play at home for the same leg, the order of legs of the tie involving the team with the lower domestic ranking in the qualifying season – in this case Manchester United for this season – is reversed from the original draw in accordance with the UEFA Club Competitions Committee principles. Round of 16 The draw for the round of 16 was held on 17 December 2018. The first legs were played on 12, 13, 19 and 20 February, and the second legs were played on 5, 6, 12 and 13 March 2019. Notes: (a) - Away Goals - PSG- 2, Manchester United- 3. Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals was held on 15 March 2019. The first legs were played on 9 and 10 April, and the second legs were played on 16 and 17 April 2019. '''Notes # ^''' Order of legs reversed after original draw, in order to avoid a scheduling conflict with the Manchester City v Tottenham Hotspur match in the same city. Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals was held on 15 March 2019 (after the quarter-final draw).24 The first legs were played on 30 April and 1 May, and the second legs were played on 7 and 8 May 2019. Final Main article: 2019 UEFA Champions League Final The final was played on 1 June 2019 at the Wanda Metropolitano in Madrid. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the quarter-final and semi-final draws. Wanda Metropolitano, Madrid Attendance: 63,27225 Referee: Damir Skomina (Slovenia) Characters that appeared in 442oons videos Eye-axe * 5 Maximilian Wober * 7 David Neres * 12 Noussair Mazraoui * 20 Lasse Scheisse * 22 Hakim Ziyech * 31 Nicolas Tagliafico ASS Roamer * 9 Edintheclouds Džeko Bale Madrid * 5 Rafael Caravan * 9 Mercedes Benzema * 11 Garry Bale * 13 Tibo Caughtout (Gk) Barcelionela * 1 Ter Sleepen * 2 HalfNelson Semido * 3 Gerard Piqkira * 4 Ivan Racketits * 5 Sergio Buckets (VC) * 7 Phil Coutinyho * 8 Arthurtrak * 9 Chewy Suarez * 10 Lionel Messigician © * 15 Clément Lenglet * 18 Jessica Alba DIY Army * Hugoalkeeper Lloris * Kieran Trippier * Toby Eldersquirrel * Davinson Sanchez * Harry Winks * Takeabow Son * Harry Kane * Lucas Moura * Victor Wanyama FC Bayern Munchausen * 18 Leon Goredzka * 25 Thomasshole Muller * Niko Kovac (Coach) Leavethepool * Alisson Becker (GK) * Virgil van Dijk * Georginio Why?Naldum * Bobby Firmino * Sadio Mane-Mane * Moe Salad * Daniel Sturrinjured * Adam The Llama * Xherdan Shakira * Joel Matip * Yougone Klopp (Coach) Mou United * David De Saver (GK) * Eric Bailly * Poor Pogba * Dirty Sanchez * The Special Juan * Romelu NotBluekaku * Midas Rashford * Anthierry Martial * Chris Talling * Luke Shalways Injured * Affairio Valencia © * Marouanne Failaini * Necromancer Matic * Jose Moaninho (Coach) * Sergio Romero (GK) Juventus * 1 Wojciech Szczesny (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellini (Capitain) * 5 Miralem Pjanic * 7 Cristiano Ronaldo * 10 Paulo Dybala * 12 Alex Sandro * 16 Juan Cuadrado * 17 Mario Wandzukic * 19 Notmorejudasardo Bosnakci PSV * Zoet * Nick Viergever PSG * Marquinhos * Kylian Mbappe * Notaxmar * Juan Bernat * She-Rabiot * Alphonse Areola (GK) Red Star Belgrade * Milos Degenek * Milan Pavkov * Milan Borjan (GK) * Vujadin Savic © CSKA Moscow * Igor Akinfeev (GK) (Capitain) * Rodrigo Becao SSC Nippli * 1 David Ospina * 99 Arkadiusz Milk * Carlo Ancelotti (Coach) Young Boys * Marco Wolfli (GK) * Generic player 1 * Generic player 2 * Generic player 3 Valencia * Neto * Gabrielle * Jeison Mubrillo * Gabriel Paulista * Michy Batshuayi Referees and linesmen * Felix Brych * Felix Zwayer * Bjorn Kuipers * Ovidiu Hategan * Daniele Orsato Group Stage gallery Akinfeev red card.PNG| Aninfeev send off! Dyabladzekohattrick.PNG| Hat-trick club return with Dybala and Dzeko Dybalascoreagaintmanutd.PNG| Dybala score decisive goal againts Mou United Firminetor3.PNG Firminetor.PNG Firminetor2.PNG| Firmnetor Save Leavethepool at 90' Manutdvalencia00.PNG Ronaldomanjuv01.PNG Ronaldo red card.PNG| Ronaldo send off! Suarez e messi.PNG Messigoltott.PNG JUVEMANUTD.png Ronsiu.PNG Mata.PNG Mou.PNG LIVLOSE.PNG knockout stage gallery Atlet20juve.jpg Livvsbar.jpg tottliv.jpg tott02liv.jpg videos201819.jpg livbeatbarca.jpg totbeatcity.jpg Luacshattrick.jpg Category:Created from Richy2806 Category:League Season